This application is a divisional of Application Ser. No. 09/695,054, filed on Oct. 25, 2000, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,802,155, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference and for which priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. § 120; and this application claims priority of Application Nos. H11-302434, H11-329193, H11-344109 and H11-353844 filed in Japan on Oct. 25, 2000 under 35 U.S.C. § 119.